La nueva generacion
by Grisel
Summary: La nueva generacion a llegado... y lo peor PIENSAN QUEDARSE!(por dios que mala que soy para los summary)
1. Default Chapter

La Nueva generación.

Como dice el titulo , se trata de los pequeños...o no tanto ...retoños de nuestros personajes: Harry , Hermione, Ron, Ginny , Luna, Draco y demás ...

Presentaciones:

Familia Potter

Hijos de : Harry y Hermione

Elijah Potter

Edad: 16 años

Altura: 1,80

Casa : Gryffindor

Uno de los mellizos potter , es físicamente igual a su padre (incluyendo el pelo desordenado), pero tiene un carácter mas parecido al de hermione, es realmente un muy buen estudiante , aunque no se pierde la oportunidad de hacer ninguna broma. A decir verdad es muy popular, tanto por ser el hijo de quien derroto Voldemort como por ser uno de los chicos mas apuestos de todo Howarts y por eso es considerado todo un don juan junto con su hermano.

William Potter

Edad: 16 años

Altura:1,80

Casa:gryffindor

El otro mellizo , a diferencia de su hermano ,él tiene los ojos color marrón y su carácter es mas parecido al de su abuelo(debe ser eso de que algunos genes se saltan una generación), es buen estudiante , aunque no tanto como su hermano, eso no quiere decir que sea malo, pero él centra mas sus energías en el Quidditch en el cual participaba como buscador, también era muy buen bromista.

Samantha Potter

Edad:15 años

Altura: 1,60

Casa : Gryffindor

La tercera y ultima de los retoños Potter es casi igual a su madre, pero con el pelo negro azabache largo hasta la cintura y los ojos verdes, tiene un carácter muy fuerte se enoja con facilidad, es una persona muy estudiosa y junto con su mejor amiga melissa weasley es la mejor en su clase. No le gustan mucho las bromas, lo cual trae como consecuencia que se la pase regañando a sus hermanos.

Familia/s Weasley

Hijos de : Ron y Luna

Mark Weasley

Edad:16 años

Altura:1,84

Casa: gryffindor

Tiene el pelo rubio y ojos celestes, es el mejor amigo de los mellizos potter. De carácter alegre , le gusta mucho las bromas(y teniendo unos tíos así quien no?)no se preocupa mucho por el estudio , sin embargo le va bien .suele molestar mucho a su hermana aunque también suele ser muy sobre protector con ella.

Melissa Weasley

Edad:15 años

Altura:1,55

Casa:Gryffindor

Pelirroja de ojos celestes, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura aunque siempre lo lleva atado con una media colita; una chica muy estudiosa, a diferencia de su amiga samantha si le gustan las bromas. Tiene un carácter... bueno por asi decirlo esta declarada oficialmente insana(claro esto lo dice su hermano) pero a ella le importa poco y nada .

Hijo de : fred y angelina

Charles weasley

Edad:17 años

Altura: 1.85(altos los niños)

Casa: Griffindor

De pelo castaño , sus ojos son azules, aunque parezca sorprendente tiene una carácter muy tranquilo pero eso si LE FASCINAN LAS BROMAS ; en la escuela le va normal ;se podria decir que es todo un galán .

Hijos de: george y alicia

Angel Weasley

Edad:17años

Altura: 1,85

Casa: Griffindor

Es pelirrojo, sus ojos son de color marrón. Es una persona muy extrovertida , no le interesan tanto el asunto de las bromas, pero eso no significa que no participe en ellas aportando ideas. Se preocupa mucho por su pequeña hermana(aunque solo le lleve dos años de diferencia).

Alissa weasley

Años: 15 años

Altura: 1.60

Casa: Griffindor

Haciendo honor a su familia la niña también salió pelirroja con el pelo largo hasta los hombros con ojos color azul intenso , de un carácter muy tranquilo , le gusta mucho el quidditch y leer, aunque no se mata estudiando , tiene buenas calificaciones. No soporta a su hermano ya que la forma que tiene de demostrale que se preocupa por ella es ahuyentando a todos los chicos que se le acercan.

Hijas de :Percy y una chica llamada Dana Anderson

Kate weasley

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 1.70

Casa: Griffindor

Rubia de ojos verde claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, es una persona muy seria y muy, pero muy estudiosa, le encanta leer y resolver juegos de palabras. Aunque cuando sus primos se mandan alguna se rie también.

Marian weasley

Edad:16años

Altura :1.65

Casa: Griffindor

De pelo negro y ojos negros, corto hasta los hombros y lacio , es una chica divertida una que con los chicos es bastante tímida. Es buena estudiante y una excelente cazadora. Es la mejor amiga de Marina lobotomon

Familia finnigan

Hijos de: Lavander y Seamus

Tomas Finnigan

Edad: 17años

Altura: 1.90

Casa: Griffindor

El chico es todo un don juan , le encanta el quiddicht en el cual juega como goleador. Su pelo es de color castaño claro y ojos color oro. Es el mejor amigo de Angel weasley.

Emily finnigan

Edad:17 años

Altura: 1.68

Casa: Griffindor

Es la melliza de Tom, ella también tiene los ojos color oro pelo su pelo tira mas al castaño oscuro. Como su hermano le encanta coquetear ,con chicos claro, es la mejor amiga de Kate Weasley

Daniel finnigan

Edad:16 años

Altura:1.80

Casa: Griffindor

De pelo negro y ojos color miel, el chico es una dulzura, es muy tímido a diferencia de su hermano,le gusta el ajedrez y escuchar música.

Ashley finnigan

Edad:15 años

Altura: 1.60

Casa: Griffindor

A diferencia de su hermana ,la chica es mas reservada, aunque le gusta a ir a fiestas y todo eso, pero nunca se le cruzaría por su cabeza coquetear. Tiene el pelo color caoba y sus ojos son de color grises tirando a celestes. Tiene el pelo que le llega hasta después de los hombros .

Familia lobottomon(se escribe asi?)

Hijos de: Pavarti y Neville

Lucas...

Edad: 16

Altura:1.75

Pelo negro y ojos azules, es muy alegre y le gustan mucho las bromas, no es un don juan pero le gusta mucho salir con chicas. Le gusta mucho dibujar y escuchar música.

Marina

Edad:16

Altura:1.63

Pelo negro largo hasta la cintura , con algunos rulos y ojos azules , es una loca sin remedio, es la que generalmente insita a la venganza cuando los chicos las atacan con alguna broma.

Familia malfoy

Hijos de : Draco y ginny

Draco Jr

Edad: 16 ños

Altura:1.80

Casa :Slytherin

Es igual a su padre, rubio de ojos grises, tiene un carácter muy sociable, al igual que los Potter, es considerado como uno de los mas apuestos de todo howarts. Es también uno de los mejores amigos de los mellizos y de Mark weasley. Sobre protege, demasiado a su hermana

Priscila weasley

Edad: 15 años

Altura:1.65

Casa: Griffindor

Pelirroja con el pelo que le llega hasta la cintura , aunque siempre lo tiene atado en una trenza , de ojos grises, con un carácter de los mil demonios, desencadenando una guerra mundial cuando estalla, por eso se lleva muy bien con samantha Potter LAS DOS SON POTENCIALMENTE MORTALES JUNTAS.

Familia Lupin

Hijos de : Remus y una muggle llamada Diana

Jack Lupin

Edad:17 años

Altura:1.90

Casa: Griffindor

Es idéntico a su padre, le encantan las bromas y el quidditch . Sus pasatiempos son variados, están entre sentarse a leer un buen libro hasta pasarse un rato con alguna chica. El también entra en el grupito de los casanovas.

Clover Lupin

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 1.75

Casa: Griffindor

Su pelo chocolate cae libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos de color oro demuestran una gran ternura. Es estudiosa y aplicada , es muy tímida . Le gusta el quidditch , pero le aterra volar.

Familia Black

Hijos de : Sirius y Arabella

Alexander Black

Edad: 17 años

Altura:1.90

Casa: Griffindor

Físicamente es igual a su padre y mental mente...también. Amante de las bromas es uno de los mejores en esto. Buen estudiante y por supuesto, un casanova sin remedio.

James Black

Edad:16 años

Altura:1.78

Casa: Griffindor

De pelo color negro azulado y ojos color almendra. Bromista como su hermano, lidera al grupo de los revoltosos.

Caroline Black

Edad:16 años

Altura:1,65

Casa: Griffindor

De pelo castaño claro con rulos, de ojos azules, y sonrisa perfecta. Es una chica muy entusiasta y cariñosa, no teme decir lo que piensa. Es la mejor amiga de Clover y juntas le hacen la vida imposible a sus hermanos haciendo locuras.

Familia Snape

Hijos de : Severus y Tonks

Richard Snape

Edad: 17 años

Altura:1.85

Casa : Slytherin

Es una persona bastante seria, aunque le gusta divertirse cuando puede. Su pelo es de color negro que contrasta con el gris de sus ojos

Dana Snape

Edad:15 años

Altura: 1.64

Casa:griffindor

Al contrario de su hermano, es la persona con mas estilo y carácter del grupo, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Tiene una larga cabellera que le llega hasta después de la cintura de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos son celeste.

Y con ella termina la nueva generación, al principio el grupo iba a ser mas chico, pero se fueron agregando personajes hasta llegar a este extremo. No van a aparecer todos de una , voy hacerlos aparecer de apoco ,porque tratar de meter 25 personas en una misma escena es medio complicado. tratare de hacer una historia con humor, y romance, como ya deben estar pensando va a ser un verdadero lio de personajes, pero va a ser divertido.

Bueno espero que esta pequeña introducción les halla gustado

Saludos grisel


	2. Y aquí comienza nuestra historia

Y aquí comienza nuestra historia...  
  
En una tranquila mañana de sábado  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se escucho dentro de una gran casa de dos pisos que estaba situada en las afueras de una gran ciudad  
  
WILL Y ELIJAH VUELVA ACA!!!!!! PAR DE AMEBAS FIBROSAS- decía una chica de pelo negro azabache y de ojos que en situación normal serian verdes pero ahorita parecían fuego ,que estaba corriendo a dos muchachos que se reían al mismo tiempo por la cara de la chica  
  
BUENO , NO QUEREN VENIR NO?!- grito envenenada la chica- entonces no me dejan mas remedio................... PAPÁAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón samantha  
  
Pero que escándalo es ese- dijo un hombre muy apuesto que salía de una de las habitaciones al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse un par de antojos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos verdes  
  
PAPÁ! MIRA LO QUE ME HICERON ;;- exclamo la chica mostrándole sus brazos y piernas que estaban llenas de un salpullido  
  
Chicos cuantas veces le tengo que decir que su hermana no es una conejillo de indias para que prueben las bromas que les manda el tío Ron- exclamo enojado Harry mientras llevaba a su hija hacia al baño para ver como podía ayudarla  
  
Jajajajajajaja- seguían los dos adolescentes- pero....jajaja es que es muy gracioso .....jajaja  
  
Para ustedes- dijo samy desde el baño  
  
Y ahora que hicieron - pregunto una mujer muy hermosa, con una cabellera sedosa y castaña aunque medio despeinada por la hora  
  
Buenos días mamá- exclamo samantha ya saliendo del baño sin el salpullido, seguida por harry - nada en realidad... lo de siempre... lo único que saben hacer este par de cosas que tengo por hermanos ¬¬  
  
¬¬ OYE!- exclamo Elijah  
  
eso ...OYE!- exclamo will en forma de burla  
  
ay Dios, por que a mi- decía la chica mientras se metía a su cuarto  
  
jajajajajajaja- comenzaron los otros dos mientras hacían lo mismo  
  
y al final que paso amor- pregunto hermionie a su esposo  
  
nada grave... como dijo samy ... lo de siempre-termino de decir mientras la besaba  
  
Ya en el desayuno  
  
¬¬-esa era samy  
  
ya quita esa cara de amargada hermanita, solo fue una pequeña broma- le dijo Elijah mientras se untaba una tostada con manteca  
  
aja, así te pondrás mas fea antes de tiempo- exclamo el otro con burla mientras sorbía un poco del café con leche que se había servido.  
  
¬¬- (sin comentarios)  
  
ya pequeña, perdónalos -le dijo su padre al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo mas tensa  
  
y ustedes dos- comenzó a decir Hermionie- tendrán que limpiar el desván como castigo  
  
pero ma...-no pudo terminar  
  
nada de peros..-le corto ella  
  
bueno me voy - comenzó a decir un poco mas alegre samantha- quede con melissa y las chicas para comprar las cosas para Howarts- decía mientras se levantaba  
  
y cuanto vas a necesitar- pregunto Harry sacando algunos galeons  
  
que te parece....- le dijo la chica  
  
O.O tanto - pregunto este Bueno lo que pasa es que después vamos a ir a comer algo y de paso compramos ropa ˆ ˆ -y puso cara de cordero a medio morir, cosa que su padre nunca pudo resistir  
  
Esta bien, pero recuerda llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de Angel-le dijo su madre  
  
Okis... nos vemos -saludo a sus padre con un beso- en cuanto a ustedes- dijo cuando se acerco a sus hermanos-ˆ ˆ que disfruten la limpieza  
  
¬¬ gracias-dijo will en forma de respuesta  
  
En la casa de los Weasly(Ron y luna)  
  
Que si!!!!!!!-  
  
Que no!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Que si, que si...QUE SI!!!!!!!!-  
  
Yo dijo que no!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, mas específicamente en el cuarto de un joven.  
  
Chicos ya dejen de pelear por favor- dijo un hombre pelirrojo y con ojos azules- Mark ,dale la campera a tu hermana  
  
Pero papá , ella la va a perder- objeto este- aparte la campera es mía  
  
Si pero yo te hice un favor , con la condición que me prestaras la campera- contraataco su hermana  
  
¬¬ bueno, pero pobre de vos que le pase algo-  
  
ˆ ˆno te preocupes-  
  
hola.....-  
  
Se escucho desde la planta baja de la casa.  
  
Esa debe ser samy , me tengo que ir , papá me das plata- pregunto melissa, aunque mas que una pregunta sono como una orden ............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
buenos días señora weasley-saludo alegre samy- sabe si melissa se despertó  
  
igualmente- contesto- hasta hace dos segundos estaba a los alaridos con Mark ya debe estar por bajar... quieres comer algo- pregunto la Señora  
  
no gracias acabo de desayunar-  
  
Samyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamo la pelirroja desde la puerta de la cocina  
  
ˆ ˆ° no es necesario que grites- le reprocho samantha  
  
es lo que siempre le digo, pero no me hace caso- exclamo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes , en forma de saludo ,entrando también a la cocina  
  
¬¬ mejor cállate-exclamo ofendida su hermana  
  
oblígame... ENANA- le insito este  
  
;; YO NO SOY ENANA- exclamo enojada Melissa  
  
ya Mark, deja a tu hermana tranquila - le dijo Luna a su hijo  
  
bueno... mejor nos vamos no?- pregunto samy  
  
Pero la pelea continuo un rato mas , esta vez por que melissa le dijo a su hermano que se tirara a un poso y este.... bueno para que contarlo, la cosa es que llegaron tarde para reunirse con las chicas.  
  
Linda hora de llegar-  
  
A donde se habían metido?-  
  
A que se quedaron dormidas-  
  
¬¬ te lo dije- le reclamo samy a melissa  
  
ˆ ˆ°  
  
perdón por el retraso- se disculparon  
  
bueno , lo importante es que ya están acá, ahora que hacemos- pregunto una chica pelirroja de ojos grises que llevaba puesto unos pantalones de jeans tiro bajo y una remera verde, que respondía al nombre de Priscila  
  
primero vayamos por los libros- opino una chica de pelo color caoba y de ojos grises que llevaba puesto una pollera de corderoy y una camisa de manga tres cuartos blanca  
  
apoyo a Ashley- exclamo una chica pelirroja con ojos azules que levaba puesto un bonito vestido color blanco. Esta respondía al nombre de Alissa  
  
Perdón se me había olvidado describir como estaban vestidas melissa y samantha. La primera llevaba una remera musculosa negra con unos jeans negros de tiro bajo, y samantha iba vestida con una musculosa blanca y una pollera a cuadritos(tipo las de colegio privado)  
  
Después de haber comprado todas la s cosas que necesitaban para el colegio, las chicas decidieron parar para comer algo.  
  
Y como van las cosas con Daniel, Alissa- Pregunto interesada lily  
  
o.O cof cof- esa era la aludida que se había atragantado con un poco de jugo  
  
que quieres decir- pregunto unos segundos después alissa  
  
te gusta , no es cierto- comento Priscila con naturalidad  
  
bueno yo OO-  
  
no tienes por que avergonzarte- le dijo ashley- el chico es lindo  
  
aunque es muy tímido, nada que ver con su hermano- comento samantha que acababa de llegar con su orden de extramegahipersupergrande de todo( si la chica era una glotona , pero por algunas cosa del destino tenia el super metabolismo y siempre estaba como un palo)  
  
ni me lo nombren -comento melissa mientras le daba una mordida a lo que estaba comiendo  
  
por- preguntaron interesadas las chicas  
  
lo que paso fue...-comenzó a decir  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una chica rubia y con ojos muy expresivos de color verde claro, observaba maravillada unos estantes que tenia una gran cantidad de libros .  
  
Hola preciosa...-escucho que de pronto le decían- no por favor que no sea él- pensó , pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas , atrás de ella se encontraba un apuesto chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color oro que la miraban intensamente  
  
Que quieres Finnigan- pregunto de mala manera la chica mientras hacia ademán de irse cosa que el chico le impidió colocando sus brazos a los costados de la chica acorralándola entre la estantería y él para que no se escapara.  
  
Solo quería saber como estabas hermosa, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el verano...aparte mi nombre es Tom - comento este acercándose mas a ella  
  
Y por que yo tendría que estar en contacto contigo- pregunto entre enojada y nerviosa ya que la cercanía del chico la ponía así  
  
Que ,acaso el beso apasionado que nos dimos el ultimo día de clases no significo nada para ti ,hermosa Kate- pregunto tom con dramatismo sobre actuado  
  
Perdona... pero que yo sepa el del beso fuiste tu- le reclamo esta  
  
Si pero tu no te resististe-le reprocho el  
  
Y como querías que lo hiciera si me tenias totalmente inmovilizada- le dijo con exasperación kate  
  
Como ahora...-le comento en un tono seductor tom acercándose a ella  
  
Pero hay una diferencia- comento ella siguiéndole el juego  
  
Cual- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que sus alientos se mezclaban  
  
Esto!-exclamo la chica antes de insértale tremenda patada en la entre pierna de Tom, para lego salir deprisa de la librería dejando a un muy adolorido chico en el piso  
  
Fin de Flash back  
  
Ese día yo estaba de visita con mamá en la casa del tío Percy y llego Kate echa una furia y se encerró en su cuarto sin siquiera saludar- termino de contar  
  
Y con razón... pero lo que todavía no entiendo es por que Tom no se decide de una vez y le dice a Kate que esta enamorado de ella- pregunto melissa  
  
Por que mi hermano nunca se permitiría eso, el esta acostumbrado a que las chicas se le declaren , no él a ellas- explico ashley  
  
Hombres- exclamo samantha entornado los ojos  
  
Bueno chicas mejor continuemos por que sino no vamos a llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de mi hermano-dijo Alissa  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nda: todo bien?, buenos esto es como yo me imagino como serian los hijos de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Algunos son parecidos a sus padres, otros no tanto. A decir verdad salió un grupo bastante variado. No los entretengo mas , lo único que puedo adelantarles es que en el próximo capitulo va a ser la fiesta... que pasara , se mataran mutuamente chicos contra chicas, podrán estos pobres padres poder tener una fiesta en paz, podré yo comer una porción del pastel de cumpleaños....  
  
Cariños Grisel 


End file.
